A game system in which a game device and a pedometer are used in coordination has conventionally been known. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 08-103568 discloses a game console with an exercise amount input function including an exercise amount meter for calculating and displaying a walked distance, a walking speed or the like, transmission and reception means, and a game console. Receiving data of the amount of exercise measured by the exercise amount meter, this game console controls a level of a game character in accordance with the received data. For example, the game character is upgraded in accordance with the data of the amount of exercise received from the exercise amount meter.
In addition, according to a game system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-63288, when a game device receives information on a step count counted by a pedometer, the information on the step count is reflected in game contents. For example, the game device can increase a time parameter in accordance with the received information on the step count and permit an operation of a character in correspondence with that increased time parameter. The game device can also transmit various types of information to the pedometer. For example, as the game device transmits display permission information to the pedometer, target image data stored in the pedometer is displayed. Alternatively, as the game device transmits time information to the pedometer, time in the pedometer is set.
According to the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 08-103568, however, a game executed in the game console is merely affected by transmission of data of the amount of exercise measured by the exercise amount meter to the game console, and no data is transmitted from the game console to the exercise amount meter.
In addition, according to the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-63288, as image data or the like displayed on a display of the pedometer is stored in advance in a ROM contained in the pedometer, it is not necessary to transmit image data or the like from the game device to the pedometer and such a configuration is not disclosed either.
Neither of these prior alts was directed to a system pleasing a user while exchanging data between the game device and the pedometer. Namely, these prior arts produced no chance in the exercise amount meter or the pedometer in accordance with a result or the like obtained by the exercise amount meter or the pedometer through user's exercise, which lacks fun.